


【火影乙女】缺一不可的扭曲关系

by start2020



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/start2020/pseuds/start2020
Summary: 是带土→你←卡卡西的小破车，食用时可以搭配神山羊的MILK，因为我码字的时候就是用的这首歌当BGM（。）
Relationships: kakashi& obitoXyou
Kudos: 15





	【火影乙女】缺一不可的扭曲关系

你此时正坐在床边仰着头承受卡卡西的亲吻。

这个温柔又内敛的男人其实很喜欢捉弄你，总是喜欢用舌尖去舔舐你的锁骨，在颈窝里留下浅浅的水痕，然后吮吸着敏感的肌肤直到留下粉红色的印记，又转而用湿软的口腔含住你小巧白皙的耳垂，无伤大雅地轻咬几下，等待它泛起惹人怜爱的粉红色时才舍得放开。到那个时候你都被他磨得腰都使不上力气，只能乖乖用手环住他的脖子，哪儿也去不得。

他慢条斯理地吻你，温热的舌头还没封住你的声音就先让尝到了一点薄荷的甜味，连细节上都这样温柔的卡卡西放任你缠住他的腰，你堪堪露出平坦光滑的小腹，小猫一样地蹭着他腰上的肌肉，下意识地向他索求。

等到你反应过来自己刚才做了什么的时候，你突然觉得带土之前说得对，卡卡西也是个心思不纯的，他就不像带土那样坦率，喜欢把想法藏匿在笑容后面，就像个合格的有耐心的猎人，游刃有余地引诱你自己跳到洞里，比如现在。比如他让你欲罢不能的吻。

想到这里你不轻不重地咬了咬他的下巴，他却像是被你的行动取悦到了，随即困怏怏地低声笑道:“怎么了？”

“她终于发现你不是什么好人了。”

不屑于拐弯抹角的带土上一秒还在指责卡卡西的道貌岸然，下一秒就单膝跪在床上将你整个人笼罩在他的影子之下。右手无声地附上了你的手背，左手抚上你的脸颊稍稍用力就让你的脸转向他，这份陌生而温热的触感换来了你肩膀的下意识瑟缩。  
带土的手指就贴上了你的唇。

“看着我。”他说。

带土的吻并不温柔，总会伴随着肆无忌惮却甘之如饴的疼痛，即使你摆出乖顺而臣服的姿态去承受他的折磨，也只会火上浇油而已。他遵从本心，遵从性欲，激烈地孤注一掷地吻你，在耳鬓厮磨的同时还不忘用虎牙轻咬你的下唇，湿热的舌尖放肆地舔舐着已经不再流血的伤痕，仿佛要将最后一丝腥味都吞食入腹。你和带土接吻时总是少不了那些诱人的水声和晦涩的呜咽作为陪衬。若是没有尽兴，没有让你的大脑一片昏沉像沉溺在深海中随波逐流，他是不会停止的。

幸好你的双手还有知觉，还知道去为自己寻找支撑点，不至于将身体重心完全压在尾椎骨上后背僵直太久，所以你顺从又讨好地环上了带土的腰，仅仅是那样隔着衣服贴着而已他就明白了你的暗示，健壮的左手绕到你的后背穿过你的黑发，这样你就可以毫无顾虑地让身体往后仰，枕在他的手臂上。

可还没等你紧绷着的身体完全放松，另一份重量就压在了床上，让床垫发出了些许声响。熟悉的温度正在从背后缓缓靠近，最终环住了你的腰。

紧接着卡卡西把头抵在你的肩膀上，然后撒娇地蹭着你的脖子，好像恨不得整张脸都埋到你的颈窝里，听着耳边缓慢而深长的呼吸，你不免觉得有些好笑，就因为他此时露出这般脆弱又委屈的模样。

但很快你就笑不出来了，因为眼前还在向你索吻的男人加重了对你的啃噬，带土何其敏锐，怎会察觉不到你又被卡卡西分去了一半的注意力，觉得自己平白受了冷落，自然要向你加倍讨要他的赏赐。

面对他的贪得无厌和太过焦躁的吻你最终还是发出了细碎的委屈的呜咽，想要向他求饶，用手顶了顶他的胸膛，好让他快些结束。

好在男人良心发现，不舍得把你逼得太紧，但还没等你庆幸终于可以松口气平复急促的呼吸时，带土已经把注意力转移到你的其他地方了——也对，他并不是那么容易满足的人。

他慢条斯理地解开了你胸衣后的扣子，不花一点力气将它向上一推，光滑的，鸽子般柔软的胸脯就暴露在他面前。

带土的举动其实并不影响从背后抱住你的卡卡西，他知道带土要做什么，所以他轻柔地啄吻着你的后颈，专注地攻占你脆弱的后颈，在你的肩膀条件反射地瑟缩了一下的时候，包裹在灼热的喘息中的唇抵在了你的白皙柔嫩的脊背上，时而用舌扫过肩头，时而用牙齿啃咬，时而又用唇瓣摩挲你逐渐泛起粉色的肌肤。

他的温柔将你包裹起来，都要把心都泡化了，所以你动情地，眼神迷离地因为欢愉发出了满足的叹息。

下一秒你胸前粉色的一点就被同样湿热的柔软包裹住了。  
你好不容易放松下来的背一瞬间里就僵住，声音甚至带上了颤抖的，羞怯的哭腔。

“带土……带土，别舔那里。”

“那我该舔哪里？”

他含住了粉红色的乳尖，变本加厉地用牙齿磨蹭它，挤压它，当温热的吐息喷洒在你本就敏感的肌肤上时，你能感觉到自己的乳尖正在可耻地变硬，这迫使你不得不睁开眼睛，否则那故意发出的淫靡的吮吸声和酥麻的快感会把你逼得眼眶发酸，可是你又不敢把视线在停留在带土身上，只能无助又委屈地说出另一个人的名字。  
“卡卡西……”你想要寻求安全感的身体向后靠，瘫软在卡卡西的怀里。而他也没有放过可以更紧地拥抱住你的机会，长着薄茧的手像蛇一样轻松地向你的腰际滑去，圆润的指甲划过你的下腹——甚至探向更深处。  
当你意识到他的目标时，已经太迟了。

骨感却有力的手指撑起了你身上的最后一丝防线，一路上畅通无阻，他将手抚上了你的花心，没有迫不及待地屈起手指想要进入，而是用指腹摩挲着然后按压，你甚至知道他是用哪根手指在刮蹭你的前端，哪根手指挤弄着花瓣，哪里又被揉捏着带出更多的黏腻。

你暧昧的喘息终于变调成了娇柔的呻吟，陌生的快感和初尝情事的无措终于变成凝成水雾弥漫在你的羽睫之间。

他的手指，那些被你观察过无数次的指头终于挤进了花缝，就着黏腻的蜜液搅动着，模拟着性器运动的频率在甬道里抽插，敏感点被缓慢真实地扫过，被顶弄，修剪过的指甲在划过内壁时确实会带来一丝酸疼，但更多的是电流一般的快感。微微张开的入口甚至恋恋不舍地含住他的手指不让它太早地离去。

猛烈的快感几乎要让你痉挛了，可偏偏带土不肯体谅你此时的辛苦，湿热的口腔还在亲昵地和乳尖纠缠，舌尖撩拨这敏感的粉红的一点所带给你的刺激根本不亚于借由手指揉捏着的另一处，你的下身本就因为被卡卡西掌控而蓄满了酸胀的快感，这种陌生的感觉迫使你开始挣扎，所以你才试图直起背想要找回身体的重心，但这个动作在带土看来就像是你自己要把柔软的胸脯往他眼前送一样。

一个是人前无限风光的火影，一个是声名狼藉的叛忍，多么淫荡不堪的……你还没来得及细想，超越了承受极限的快感就阻止了你的思考。

卡卡西只用手指就让你去了——后知后觉地意识到可这一点，你的脸上浮现出更明显的羞怯。

你还感觉到了抵在尾椎骨上的，蠢蠢欲动的热源。你知道接下来会发生什么。

但有心理准备并不意味着当灼热的硬物毫无阻碍地推入身体时你不会有任何不适，后穴的肿胀和被进入的疼痛让你的脚趾蜷缩，你没办法喊出声，要问为什么的话——你用鼻腔小心翼翼地呼吸，用舌尖顶着肉柱的前端，还要留心自己的牙齿不会因为一瞬间的分神想要合拢……

卡卡西的声音仿佛被水浸泡过，带着一种湿漉漉的柔情。

“会疼吗？还是希望我能快一些？”

卡卡西体现在细节上的温柔和带土毫不掩饰的强烈独占欲真的表现在方方面面。

比如说现在。

“别走神。”

带土的声音像是被烟烤过般低沉暗哑，明明你的下巴快要压在他的大腿上，眼睛向上抬也只能勉强看到他的被汗水淌过的腹肌，他却还没有得到满足，将手放在你的头顶，似有似无的压力让你的神经紧绷，在感受到口腔里的性器还在涨大时，你实在是有些不知无措了。

卡卡西那双用来试探你敏感点的手此时就贴在你渗出汗的腰肢上，他扶着你以防你失去平衡，羞人的水声混在拍打肌肉时有规律的脆响里，

直到因为习惯了热度与尺寸的内壁完美无缺地与肉棒贴合，不适感慢慢消退转变成海浪般的快感和酥麻的痒意，你才真正地放松下来。

你吞咽着唾液，含着肉柱的前端，还不忘用舌尖一下一下的舔舐，同样发酸发涨的小腹里不断积蓄着让人头皮发麻的快感。你突然开始希望这样磨人的性事能快点结束。

背后的男人似乎是预感到了什么，突然加快了抽送的速度，让包裹住他的肉壁的每一处都能被眷顾，他越是在狭窄湿热的甬道里横冲直撞，你就越能感受到肉壁被摩擦时的快感。  
伴随着最后一次，深刻的，猛烈的撞击，粗长灼热的性器突然从你的体内退出来——卡卡西没有把那些黏腻的液体留在你体内，而是射在了你布满吻痕又微微泛红的后背上。

而在你浑身痉挛，有别于先前还算温柔的试探所带给你的刺激，真正意义上的高潮居然让你短暂的失神，甚至没有意识到嘴里还在跳动的压迫已经消失。

但你隐约地嗅到了一点咸腥——带土也没有直接在你的口腔里释放出来，而是尽数射在外面，即使有一些留在了你的下巴上，最后也会被慢慢抹去。

“没关系，反正我们……来日方长”


End file.
